This invention relates generally to the remote handling of contaminants and is particularly directed to an arrangement for transferring a contaminant from a sealed chamber to a covered container while maintaining the contaminant as well as those portions of the chamber and container exposed to the contaminant isolated from the environment.
Toxic or radioactive contaminants are typically stored and transported in sealed containers which prevent their escape into the surrounding atmosphere. Government regulations mandate that these containers be structurally sound and leak proof. As a result, the greatest threat of escape of a contaminant into the atmosphere generally occurs during the transfer of the contaminant into or out of the container. During such transfers, it is absolutely essential that the inner, contaminated portions of the contaminant-containing vessels be maintained completely and permanently isolated from the outer, clean environment. This not only requires the absence of leaks from these vessels into the surrounding environment, but also requires that any surfaces in contact with the contaminants or contaminated atmosphere must not be exposed to the surrounding environment. The aforementioned related application cross referenced above provides an effective, reliable seal during contaminant transfer while precluding those portions of the transfer mechanism exposed to the contaminant from coming in contact with the surrounding, uncontaminated environment. However, this approach requires a uniquely configured container cover and thus is of limited applicability.
The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a safe, reliable and inexpensive arrangement for remotely transferring contaminated materials from a sealed chamber to a covered container, while limiting access to the contaminants and contaminated atmosphere only to internal portions of the container and chamber to which the surrounding environment is not exposed. The present invention has widespread applicability in that it is compatible with container covers of the general paint can type.